


Brooklyn Takes Care Of Its Own

by Parrannnah



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn, Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Literally just a tiny cute thing, Retirement, The 99 are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah
Summary: The Squad holds it down for Brooklyn's Favorite Sons





	Brooklyn Takes Care Of Its Own

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny little drabble in which the 99 are Good Bros to a pair of Centenarians. Steve and Bucky are not mentioned by name, but thats who those two dudes are. Basically my desire for B99 to give me the Stucky content that the MCU will never give me.

Jake Peralta and Rosa Diaz stand in front of a man selling fresh flowers, the rest of the 99 milling around behind them. They're at a quintessential NY Street Fair, its summer, and they were all enjoying a day out together when A Crime happened, necessitating the usage of their Official Detective Skills.

Jake and Rosa are questioning some witnesses, who are Very Obviously Tourists. Over the shoulders of the detectives are two men wandering the street, looking at the different stalls, one blond, one brunet, both gigantic. The Out-Of-Towners suddenly get real excited. "Hey," one says. "Isn't that..?" He trails off, face lit up, and Jake and Rosa look over their shoulders, curious. When they see who the witness is referring to, they turn back around, stern "don't fuck with me" looks on their faces.

"No," Rosa says. "It isn’t."

"Are you sure?" says Tourist Guy. "It sure looks like--"

"It's not." Jake says, unusually serious. The rest of the squad has noticed what’s happening and have come up behind Jake and Rosa, all but blocking the view of the two men.

"You're free to go," Says Rosa, arms crossing over her chest. "We'll be in touch."

"Are you sure we can't just...?"

"Absolutely not," Captain Holt says, his Most Serious and In Charge expression on his face as he comes up behind his two detectives. "You heard Detective Diaz. You're free to go."

The tourist walks off all grumbly, mad as hell at being foiled in their attempt to be rude. When the squad turns back around, the two men have drifted closer and are watching them from under the brims of their ball caps. The brunet nods, relief in his eyes. The blond sticks his hand out and says, "Thanks."

Captain Holt looks the blond in the eyes and shakes his hand firmly. "No need to thank me. Brooklyn takes care of its own."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KatAtomic2/) Things are weird and wonderful over on Fandom Twitter so come hang out! I’m also still on [Tumblr!](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com/) so come hang out!  
> 


End file.
